The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved movable fitting members for use with drain fittings. It is presently believed that normally such fitting members will be formed so as to serve as stoppers or closures for the drain fittings in bath tubs or the like but, if desired, they can also be formed so as to be useful in connection with or as strainers or related items.
The drain fittings with which the fitting members of the present invention are primarily useful are normally constructed so as to include an upper annular rim which is shaped so as to be especially adapted to fit against the bottom of a tub or sink around a drain opening leading from the latter. These drain fittings usually include an externally threaded cylindrical sleeve which is attached to the interior of the annular lip so as to extend downwardly from the annular lip, inwardly extending arms carried by the lower end of the sleeve and a post holder carried by the arms.
The fitting members of the present invention are desired for use with drain fittings in which the post holder is a more or less nut like member having an internally threaded opening located in axial alignment with the cylindrical sleeve forming a part of the drain fitting. With this type of structure a threaded end on a post forming a part of a fitting of the invention can be screwed into the post holder so that the post projects upwardly through the center of the cylindrical sleeve.
In accordance with the invention the post carries a movable body in such a manner that the body can be moved relative to the drain fitting in order to accomplish a function. When the invention is used in the presently preferred manner this function will be that of opening and closing the drain opening. In other instances such a function may relate to moving a filter into and out of an operative position in a drain opening. From this it will be obvious that the body has to be constructed in a manner appropriate to its intended use.
Fortunately there is at least a degree of standardization of the drain fittings and fitting members. Thus, for example, the drain fittings for use with tub stoppers or the like in the U.S.A. are usually sized for use with standard sized openings in tub bottoms or the like. However, such standardization is of a somewhat limited scope as is evidenced by the fact that two different sized threaded holes in the post holders in fitting members serving as drain stoppers or closures are in common use in the U.S.A.
Several problems have been encountered in connection with prior movable fitting members in which the bodies are formed so as to be adapted to be used as drain stoppers or closures. One of these is that such fitting members have been relatively easy to steal after being installed in a tub, a wash basin or the like. Another is that it has normally been considered necessary to stock new fitting members for use in replacing stolen, damaged or worn out fitting members which have been specifically designed to be used in drain fittings from the specific manufacturer of such drain fittings.
This latter can be considered as a problem. Normally no plumber or plumbing supply house likes to carry any significant inventory of parts. It is clearly undesirable for a plumber or supply house to have to carry separate fitting members capable of serving as stoppers or the like for use with each of the common types of drain fittings currently being sold or in use in the U.S.A. It is considered that because of these considerations that there is a need for improvement in the field of the present invention.